


An Akatsuki Member's Debt

by BunnyIsCute



Category: Naruto, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Blood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Secrets, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyIsCute/pseuds/BunnyIsCute
Summary: By the middle of the 21st century, organ failure became a worldwide epidemic, but the Akatsuki was to satisfy the need for organ replacement. The problem is, if you miss a payment, The Akatsuki sends out an Akatsuki Member, and when they find you, your time is up.The founder and CEO of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, is dying, and after his children prove to be terrible heirs, he seeks out a new heir…the sickly Uchiha Sasuke.





	1. Chapter 1: Orochimaru's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is A Fanfic based on Repo! The Genetic Opera with Naruto characters!
> 
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

**An Akatsuki Member's Debt**

**Chapter 1**

In the not too distant future, the world was shattered by a deep plague. Organ failures were spreading quickly, and not enough lives could be saved during the massive wave. However, Orochimaru worked with his local government and doctors and saved the future of the human race with multiple organ transplants. This turned the quest of saving humanity into a multi-billion business known as Akatsuki. However, people became greedy, and they signed their lines away without reading the fine print.

If you miss your payments, your savior sends out the Akatsuki to reclaim their property…

* * *

Orochimaru sat at his desk in his office that was on the 20th floor of the Akatsuki Building. In his office were three of his so-called children. Juugo was the eldest of his three children, but he had many problems that seemed to end in death for another person. Suigetsu was his second child, but he seemed to love his sword and didn't take anything seriously. Then there was Karin…the girl who claimed wanted to be a nurse but has become an addict of Akatsuki's powerful drugs, zydrate, and plastic surgery.

He had just finished reading over the files with photographs that his informants had on his children, things that the media was only beginning to spectate on, and humiliate him even more. Things that included covered-up murders, prostitution, and rape.

They were all disappointments in Orochimaru's eyes. They disgusted him and his legacy.

When a doctor soon entered the office, Orochimaru told them to get out. Orochimaru's physician, Kabuto, watching with judging eyes as the three heirs left the room before he continued forward. He walked in files in hand, a grim expression on his face. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, it's spreading and is deep in your blood and organs. I'm sorry, but it's fatal, you only have a short time to live."

Orochimaru looked over his medical file, reading over the doctor's findings, and with an angry, he stood up and pulled out his pistol. Kabuto could only widen his eyes before he was shot in the head, instantly dead. When anyone gave Orochimaru bad news, it ended in their death. Human life wasn't even anything to treasure anymore, and only a few also chose to hold another's life precious.

Despite Akatsuki's work, humanity was dying.

The poised man walked out of his office, and his guards that stood at the door remained unfazed, "clean that up," he ordered, and before the door could even close, his guards were already taking care of the body.

Orochimaru went to the elevator, and once he was inside, he began thinking about his legacy. His children were out of the question. The tall snake-like man won't even leave them a cent to their name. They were all bastards in his eyes.

Then who was worthy enough?

After twenty flights on the elevator, Orochimaru made it to his secret lair. A place where he could track his men and other various things. One of his men came to his mind, Uchiha Itachi. Oh yes, one of his best men. He did his job efficiently. However, this employee was only alive because of his skills as a doctor. The Uchiha family…had an interesting history with the snake-like man. Orochimaru wouldn't let Itachi be his heir. Once upon a time, perhaps. After all, he once saw Itachi as a son.

Many years ago, over twenty years ago, Fugaku was one of the best law enforcers in their town. He and Orochimaru were on good terms. At the time, Orochimaru was dating a lovely young woman by the name of Mikoto. In Orochimaru's eyes, Fugaku had stolen Mikoto away and gotten married. Orochimaru never forgave this…imagine his rage when he met the young Itachi. The boy was no more than a toddler, but he only saw Fugaku's disgusting features within the boy.

A happy marriage. A happy family.

Itachi grew up and was training to become a doctor. He was a prodigy after all. Top of his class, skipping several grades, mature for a seventeen-year-old. Orochimaru would admit that he was very impressed with the young man's skills. They were valuable. He kept a close eye on him.

Then he came up with a plan…

Orochimaru had sent out one of his most loyal servants to "take care of" Fugaku and Mikoto. Itachi had returned home that night to see his father, dead in a pool of blood, and Mikoto barely alive. The assassin had poisoned her with a dart, and she couldn't move her body. Orochimaru wanted her body to remain intact, but unknowingly for him, she was nine months pregnant with her second child. Itachi had to act fast Save his mother's life or his sibling's?

Itachi could only save one.

Seeing that his mother was dying, nose and mouth bleeding, she decided on the baby's life, Itachi knew. So he sliced his mother's flesh open and pulled out his brother…a child he named Uchiha Sasuke. By the time Sasuke was born, and his life was in danger still, a swat team had taken Itachi in, and he was charged with double homicide.

Just as Orochimaru had planned.

Orochimaru smirked as he knew who his new heir was going to be…

* * *

Soft steps echoed in the secret passage that led to a mausoleum to his parent's graves. This was a hidden area for the young Uchiha to be outside without his brother knowing. He had to take precautions, as it seemed that anything could trigger an attack and he could easily faint. The young man who wore a gas mask soon sat down and removed his mask.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The dark-haired, thirteen-year-old boy sat down in front of his parents' tombstones. This was as far as he's ever dared to go outside his house. He used to visit the graves more often, but lately, his big brother, Itachi, had told him that it was becoming too dangerous for him even to visit the graves. He didn't understand why it was so bad, especially when they lived so close to the graves, but Itachi's word was the law in their home.

Sasuke snuck out because it had been weeks since he had been inside and he was getting restless. He even brought a bento he had made in secret to have lunch outside…or would this be dinner? Sasuke couldn't tell anymore. The sky was so dark all day, every day, and because he would sometimes be sleeping all day. There were times when Sasuke didn't know if he had been asleep for a few hours or a few days anymore.

As he sat there, eating his rice from his bento, he heard something behind him, as though feeling a presence crawl up his spine. He slowly turned his head, seeing a snake slither out of the hole of the door. He stood up quickly and soon went up to see where the snake was going. It was a white snake, small…and it slithered near another gravestone.

He wanted to catch it.

Sasuke turned his head, making sure nothing was behind him. "This…will be quick." He told himself, opening the door slowly as to try to reduce the sound the door made. "It's…in my sight." He stepped outside and looked around, not seeing anyone around him at the moment. "I'll capture it, then run back inside, and be back home in time," he said as he crept up to the snake.

What Sasuke didn't know was that he wasn't alone.

Movement caught Sasuke's eyes as he saw someone pulled something out from the ground. He saw a large object, covered in layers of plastic land not far from in front of him and he went to hide behind a gravestone when he noticed that it wasn't just a grave robber in the cemetery.

Guards were lurking around as well.

A kid not much older than Sasuke, knelt down in front of him, nearly scaring Sasuke half to death. The grave robber was a child? Without hesitation, the blonde cut the plastic, revealing a mummified body and pulled out a syringe, stabbing the body's nasal cavity and drawing out a glowing blue liquid that looked almost like the neon lights he often saw from his window. Sasuke looked up to see the grave robber finishing his job and soon smiling at the Uchiha.

Just before he could introduce himself, the grave robber grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him closer to him, the sound of bullets echoing. An alarm soon sounded off, "GRAVE ROBBERS ON SITE! I REPEAT GRAVE ROBBERS ON SITE! KILL ON SIGHT! I REPEAT KILL ON SIGHT!" Sasuke didn't know how he got caught in this, but as he tried to pull away, he saw that the door that led back to his parent's grave had been shut. Now he was running with the blonde grave robber. "This way!" The grave robber shouted as he let go and ran ahead. Sasuke tried to keep up as an entire team of guards were now on their tail. The robber ran through the graveyard as if he was a pro at it and knew every crook and cranny of the land. Sasuke, because he had never been outside, was barely keeping up.

The grave robber turned a corner, into a different area of the graveyard, forbidden zone, and pulled Sasuke to him and told him to "be quiet." Sasuke looked in horror as the building was hiding over hundreds of bodies, all ceremoniously tossed in this place.

"Ah yes! Jackpot!" The robber said as he knelt down, taking another syringe and stabbing the corpse and drawing out another vial's worth of glowing blue gunk. Sasuke stood over him, "what is this place?"

The robber looked up, "what? You never saw dead bodies before? This is normal," he said casually.

"Normal? It's not normal to throw bodies in a tomb like this! And they're hundreds of them!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What about their graves?"

"These are victims of the Akatsuki. They don't get graves," The robber replied as though it was common knowledge, which it was for everyone else expect the Uchiha.

"Why not?"

"Because graves are for the rich, and these people couldn't even make a few simple payments."

"Payments?" Sasuke questioned. He looked at the bodies and saw them piling up when a dumpster truck was at the top of the building from atop a hill and dumbed, even more, bodies inside. Sasuke backed up when a few bodies began to roll down. One particular body was that of a girl who looked like his age with pink hair. He neck was sliced open, and it looked like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

However, as Sasuke was staring at the body, he was grabbed from behind and forced out of the tomb. The grave robber had managed to get away. The scream Sasuke let out as he was seized made his blood pressure drop and a smaller alarm began to sound off from his wrist. "Blood pressure warning! Medicate immediately!"

Sasuke was thrown to the ground as a guard aimed a gun at the back of his head, the grave robber alarms stopped blaring, "let him go." A voice came from a nearby speaker. Orochimaru having watched and recorded the entire incident to be used for a later purpose.

Just then, a man brush passed through all of the guards, telling them to piss off in the process, and looked down at Sasuke, who was blacking out. Sasuke didn't even see that it was his brother who had come to save him from being killed. He only saw a black cloak with red clouds on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Itachi's Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I did some minor research for this chapter and I found out that Kakashi Hatake's voice actor was actually a singer...huh. Neat. Well, that fits really well for this chapter since we're introduced to one more character for this story, but he's only really mentioned. Perhaps next chapter.
> 
> I don't own Naruto or Repo! The Genetic Opera

**An Akatsuki Member's Debt**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke slowly gained consciousness. Memories from last night still fresh in his mind as they had replayed over and over in his mind, especially the scarred-faced grave robber to whom he had met. The first sign of awareness that he gain was hearing, and hearing the sound of a heart machine, reading his steady pulse. He let out a groan and opened his onyx eyes, revealing the same canopy above him. He looked over, seeing the clear plastic draped over the two sides of his bed and the front, making a tent out of his bed. Behind the clear covers was his brother, Itachi. The man was tall and had bags under his eyes, but he was giving Sasuke a gentle smile like he always did. That didn't mean Sasuke didn't see the signs of worry that plagued over his older brother.

"Aniki?" Sasuke said as he sat up, his body protesting the movements by making his body ache. He was used to this ache though. "Hey, that was a close one," Itachi spoke in a gentle tone. He pushed the curtain back to walk in, to exam his brother's condition. "Aniki, what happened?"  
"You missed your medicine, and fell unconscious," Itachi answered as he gently pushed Sasuke back down. Sasuke flopped down, and his blanket was removed. Small stickers attached to wires stuck to Sasuke's chest, reading his heart rate. Sasuke also noticed the cotton ball taped to the inside of his elbow, meaning that his blood was drawn once more. Sasuke was all too familiar with this. He wished he wasn't, but he was. He's been sick since he was born, and his brother had been his doctor since then.

"Was I outside?" Sasuke asked as Itachi was removing the stickers and turned off the machine.

Itachi tried to laugh off the question, "nonsense," he said and stood up. "Please be more cautious; you can go into shock."

Sasuke had a feeling that his brother was hiding something from him because he knew for a fact that he was outside. He was outside. He followed a snake. He met some grave robber, and he ran for his life. "But it was real," Sasuke said, knowing that he was outside. Why was he even questioning that he was outside?

Itachi grew annoyed with Sasuke's questions, and he wanted him to stop asking, "I am your doctor and your brother-"

"I didn't imagine this!"

"Sasuke, please stop-"

"I couldn't have phantom this!"

"Sasuke stop!"

"Itachi I could smell the death!"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Itachi yelled, cutting Sasuke's nonsense off right now. Sasuke looked at his brother with some fear in his eyes since Itachi wasn't the type to yell at him. Itachi looked furious, but he sighed, "you scared me to death Sasuke." He left the curtain and stepped near the door, leaning his elbow on the doorframe, he needed a breath. Sasuke sat up and stepped out of bed, pushing the covers out of the way and walking to his brother, making sure he was okay as well.

While Itachi was wearing more casual wear, Sasuke was in a white kimono, tied loosely with a purple obi, his chest still exposed. Sasuke didn't even have to guess about who dressed him in this because earlier he was wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts.

Sasuke's room was filled with childish things. Stuffed animals now ripped apart by his boredom, a piano that he used to play on when he was taking lessons by Itachi because of his boredom, and his wall was littered with posters of his favorite actor, Hatake Kakashi. Another item that was on the wall was a portrait of their mother and father. Sasuke had never met them, so Itachi put that in his room as a way to say, "they're watching over you."

Itachi was looking at the portrait now, sorrowfully, "that blood disease, that took our mother from us, passed from her and into your veins," Itachi reminded Sasuke. "I'd be lost if I were to lose you…I will do WHATEVER TO KEEP YOU SAFE!"

Sasuke felt guilty like he always did when he upset his brother. "I'll take my meds Itachi, don't you worry," Sasuke assured.

Itachi turned and saw his brother's sadness in his eyes. He gave a soft smile, "just until I find a cure," he pulled him close for a hug and kissed his forehead. "Our parents would be so proud of you. Though you cannot see them, they are here with you," he said assured, He let go and walked over to his tray of medical supplies that he kept in Sasuke's room for emergencies. He already had a cup was water, and he sprinkled some of Sasuke's medication in it. "We will always be here for you in your time of need," Itachi said as he walked over and gave the glass to Sasuke. The boy took the glass, and stared at it for a minute, "Sasuke, you're the world to me," Itachi finished and poked Sasuke with his index and middle finger with a playful smirk. Itachi soon began heading out of the room and closed the door behind him. Sasuke listened for the click of the door that meant that Itachi had locked it again. "Take your medicine Sasuke." He heard his brother say before he heard footsteps fade down the hall and it went quiet.

  
Sasuke sighed to himself and without taking a sip of the medicated water, he put the glass down. He was thirteen years old, and he was frustrated. He hated being locked up like this. Anyone would. In some ways, he resented his mother for this. He looked at the portrait of his parents, and it only made him angry. "I'm…infected….by your genetics," he talked to himself, but as if he was talking to his parents. He went back to his bed, flopping down, "I wonder why Itachi doesn't have this disease…luck of the draw I guess. He's always the lucky one…he gets to go out and at least save lives," he said. Sasuke knew Itachi's career was being a doctor, after all, he was Sasuke's doctor after all. They had to have money somehow in order to live in this large manor.

  
Sasuke looked over and realized that his window curtains had been drawn closed. He stood back up and walked over to them, pushing them open. The sky was cloudy and dark, lit up by the moon and the advertisements for Akatsuki, including the Akatsuki tower, and the upcoming Broadway musical show that'll be coming up in a few days called "The Idenshi Opera." The sound of sirens distant in the background.

Sasuke stepped up from the ledge and walked over, only stopped by a high gate that was built around his window. "I want to go outside...I'd give anything to be outside."

* * *

Itachi walked down the stairs into the main foyer. The manor was old and nearly untouched. Itachi couldn't make himself go into certain rooms, and that meant that Sasuke was forbidden from them. He went to the living room and bends down in front of the red and white fan that had been painted on the way many decades ago.

"Mother…Father…forgive me for my sins, for I am only trying to protect Sasuke," he prayed. He did this every single night before he went on assignments. This was how he was able to cope with his grief that his job gave him. The worse part was that he couldn't quit. He had signed his life over to Orochimaru.

His service for Sasuke.

"He grows up more every day. He looks like your mother. A boy with his looks would be the envy of everyone who meets him. I'm sorry for murdering you to bring him into this world. Thirteen years had gone by. I raised Sasuke with the best intentions…but there is something he can never know." Itachi stood up and began heading to the secret basement. He didn't build it, it used to be his father's safe room, but this was where he could dress for work and sneak off into the night.

Once down in the basement, no one could hear the screams of his victims. No one can see them suffer, or the glee in Itachi's eyes as his sadistic nature came forth. Itachi turned on the lights, and a large room was revealed. A torture chamber of sorts. Whatever belonged to Akatsuki was iced and placed in coolers, but that didn't mean that Itachi couldn't have fun now.

Yes. Itachi was a monster…he's an Akatsuki Member. He went over and pulled his black cloak on and went over to his pouch that rested on a tray. This was his field kit, what he used when he was outside, lurking in the shadows, looking for his next victim.

But he didn't have to go far tonight. He had one here to keep him entertained.

* * *

_"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Your treasured memories don't have to fade away with time. Announcing Akatsuki's Cornea Plus. Akatsuki's breakthrough optical technology where everything is digitally recorded so you can relive your favorite memories again and again,"_ the gray-haired man said through the TV. Sasuke was laying in his bed, watching his favorite actor on screen. _"Don't miss Kakashi's final performance at the Idenshi Opera. Tickets are on sale now."_ The Idenshi Opera was for elites or anyone who was selling their limbs to get to go inside. The man on screen was handsome, despite his face being covered up all of the time by a mask, and he had fantastic acting talents, along with a tremendous voice. Sasuke was always listening to his records. One of Sasuke's favorite songs was Determination of the Avenger.

Sasuke was enamored by watching his crush on TV that when he heard his wrist communicator ringing threw him for a loop. He looked over at his nightstand, where his communicator was resting and sat up. He wondered who was calling him since he didn't know anyone other than his brother. " _Incoming message from Orochimaru. Incoming message from Orochimaru._ " The communicator spoke in a feminine voice before a small hologram of a man's head popped up, a projection from his device. _"Sasuke, you do not know me, but your mother was very dear to me. I know about your blood disease, and I have a cure for you."_ Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it sounded too good to be true. There was a cure for this blood disease? _"Meet me at your parent's grave in an hour so we can discuss things further."_

The transmission ended, and Sasuke felt his heart race in his chest. Maybe he should tell Itachi? No…something inside him told him not to. He would try to stop him. Keep him inside and locked away like always. He would have to sneak out…

To get his cure, he will do anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Kakashi the Blind

**An Akatsuki Member's Debt**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke made sure Itachi was out of the manor before he made his escape. He knew his brother went to work around this late hour for emergency patients, but his hours were sometimes sporadic. The empty halls and rooms only reminded Sasuke of the isolation he's endured since he was born.

Before he left the manor, Sasuke checked to see if he had everything he needed. His spare pills for when his blood pressure lowered and his wrist communicator for when anyone tried to contact him and for when his blood pressure got too long as it set off an alarm. He was set.

He took the route that led him to his parents' grave, wearing the same gas mask as before. The stuffy air of the catacombs always made his chest swell painfully, so wearing the mask was essential. Sasuke removed the mask after the five-minute walk through the tunnel and placed it in the corner of the mausoleum. He peeked through the opening of the door and watched as a black limousine pulled up and parked. Sasuke ducked a bit, trying not to get seen right away, but peeked out once more, only to see someone with tan skin and dark hair pulled in a ponytail, but with six arms opening the door. Sasuke had never seen anyone with six arms before, but he had heard of people who wanted extra pairs of limbs, and Akatsuki provided that service. Alongside him was a larger male with orange hair.

The man who stepped out of the limo was a man, about five foot six inches in height, with long black hair and skin so pale that the moon was his camouflage. He approached the mausoleum. Sasuke made sure to hide away from the door, backing away. He didn't want to get seen by the man yet. His heart raced in his chest. "Mikoto, it's Orochimaru," a strange voice came. "You never should have left me. I would have given you the world." He said, as though speaking to himself. Sasuke turned his head and looked at his mother's gravestone that was lying next to his father's gravestone. "It's been difficult to see you after what you put me through, and forced my hand and made me do. Well, it looks like I'll be joining you. It seems the man who cured the globe cannot stop his own extinction." Orochimaru said, smirking to himself before he turned back to the limo, "well, at least I'll be going out with a bang!"

With those last words, the two men that had accompanied Orochimaru to the graveyard kicked in the door and threw in a smoke bomb. Sasuke was caught in the smoke, and he began coughing as he was suddenly grabbed by the arms. "Wait! Stop! No, wait! I can't go outside!" His pleads were ignored, and Sasuke was shoved into the back of the limo, with Orochimaru.

The two guards went to the front of the limo, leaving the two on their own as the larger one began driving to their destination.  
Orochimaru smiled delightfully at Sasuke. He was the spinning image of Mikoto. Dark hair that parted down the middle with bangs framing their faces, and the same onyx eyes. As Sasuke was trying to grab his pill bottle as his alarm on his wristband was going off, Orochimaru began to speak, "Ah, Sasuke, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's nice to see young talent blooming. My own kids are, well, disappointing. I'm Orochimaru, I own Akatsuki."

Sasuke looked uneasy at the man before him, "I know. Let me go."  
"Sorry to be so difficult. I had no choice. You're a tough one to find. Climbing through holes. Now tell why you hide such a handsome face?" Orochimaru asked with a charming smile.

"I cannot be outside," Sasuke answered. "I have a blood disease."

"But there is hope. An antidote and you can be the first to sample it, the Akatsuki fix, to all blood diseases. And I could use someone like you to become the poster child of progress," Orochimaru's words were almost like honey to Sasuke's ears. Though he was hesitant to trust someone like him. Orochimaru could see the uneasiness in Sasuke's movements, he would have to butter him up some more, "it's the cure you've been looking for Sasuke. Your chance to see the world Sasuke. All in your grasp."

"I…I don't-"

"A function awaits. Will you be my date? Hatake Kakashi will be there, you two should meet."

Sasuke's eyes lit up with the idea of meeting the Kakashi. Though he knew he had to worry about Itachi. "I should leave. My brother will worry."

Orochimaru leaned in, "who said your brother should know everything?"  


* * *

Itachi turned on some music, and as the upbeat music played, his victim was trying to plead for mercy. Itachi easily ignored the man as he looked at the file once more, but as his more sadistic side took over, he stepped in tuned to the music, even singing along.

"It's a thankless job, but somebody's got to do it. Peelin' off the tissue, inch-by-inch; Skinnin' off the muscles, too! Harvesting the kidneys for the fall; Savin' up the livers in the fridge. No-one ever thanks me when I'm done. How self-absorbed people can be!" He sang as he went around the room, grabbing more materials he needed like a basin for the organs, and skipping along to taunt his victims even more.

"With a slice," Itachi grabbed his scalpel and began to slice into his victim's abdomen, making the man scream even more, "or a snip." He continued on with the butchery of the man, "Eenie-Meenie-Minie-Mo…" The man was as good as dead now, and Itachi began to pull out the vital organ he was required to return to Idenshi, a heart. "With a cut, and a stitch. Returning organs good as new!" Itachi gleamed, laughing maniacally at the enjoyment at his job. "It's a thankless job! But somebody's got to do it!" Itachi reached his hand into the body and began to use him as a meat puppet. "Like a mop! _Like a mop!_ And a broom! _And a broom!_ No-one wants a thankless job!" He sang. Though as he was coming off the thrill of slicing someone open to retrieve their organs, he realized how twisted he was at the moment. He removed his arms from the corpse and looked at himself in horror.

Itachi soon removed his cloak and other equipment and began to hose everything down, like how he usually did after every job. Often times, he didn't like really to know his victim other than a name and what organs to retrieve. Though as he was hosing off his things, he realized that his victim was very close to Sasuke's age. A young man who would have had a world before him if he had just made his payments.

But all dogs must lie one day.

Itachi was about to call it a night when he got a call from his communicator, similar to Sasuke's. A small hologram appeared before a voice spoke, "collect on the Might Guy account at once. His payment is past due," Orochimaru's voice rang from the device.

Itachi would have to be an Akatsuki member tonight for a while longer.  


* * *

The event was the first annual Post-Break Renaissance festival. All of the upper crest and people of the media were all there in attendance. Many large name celebrities were going to be there including Orochimaru and his children, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin, but most of the people wanted to see Kakashi as he was Akatsuki's spokesman and high-ranking celebrity.

And because of his retirement announcement, he was even more popular than ever.

Suigetsu was rushing through the crowds in anger, "someone's gonna hang if I don't get my coffee!"

"Decafe?" His assistant asked.

"I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!" Suigetsu shouted. People around him began to cower. When one man approached him with a cup, "here you go Hozuki-sama, I have a fresh cup for you." Suigetsu grabbed the cup, drank, and then spit it up. "WHAT'S THIS? RAT PISS!" He proclaimed as he grabbed his massive sword and proceeded to slice the man in two.

"SUIGETSU! STOP IT!" Kakashi commanded as he approached and witness the scene. The white-haired male looked at the man in anger. Just then, Karin approached, wearing a thin, veil-like purple attire with matching purple feathers on the hems. "Who's gonna sing after you leave?"

"Karin please, it's not my place." Kakashi retorted.

"Someone must sing, why can't it be me?" Karin asked in a huff.  
Juugo, who looked like he had shrunken since the last anyone had seen him, approached, "sister please."

"Shut your face!" Suigetsu jumped in, going over to Karin.

"Listen, you bitch!" Karin yelled.

"When I'm running Akatsuki,-" Suigetsu began but was cut off.

"Oh in your dreams!" Karin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Father will choose me," Juugo spoke.

"When the geezer croaks, you will all learn to respect me!" Suigetsu proclaimed.

As the three were arguing, Kakashi watched in disbelief. He only looked away when he noticed someone casting a large shadowed over them. Orochimaru had arrived at the scene, Sasuke standing behind him. "THAT'S ENOUGH! CHILDREN OFF!" He ordered. The three siblings all strode off, away from the scene as they had already embarrassed themselves for one day.

Orochimaru walked over to Kakashi, "Kakashi, there's someone I want you to meet. A child of an old friend." Kakashi looked over, and his eyes widen, well, the only visible eye that he showed people anyways. Orochimaru smiled, "see you two brings back memories. Kakashi was only 17, not much older than you, I met with him and that moment knew I had to help him see, and help his talent bloom."

Sasuke was smiling, though he tried not to look embarrassed at meeting his favorite actor. Kakashi only smiled, behind his mask of course, at meeting the Godbrother he thought had died long ago.

Many years ago, Kakashi and Itachi were best friends. Since Kakashi's father had died because he couldn't pay off his Idenshi debt and his mother died during the plague, Kakashi found a second family with the Uchihas. Mikoto treated Kakashi no differently than she did Itachi and the two boys practically grew up together. However, Kakashi ended up in an accident that left him blind. Itachi had begged for his parents to help Kakashi with his sight, and they signed the contracts to help Kakashi see once more, but Kakashi had to sign his name on a particular contract to confirm that he did want the surgery, stating that he understood the terms of the operation.

Since then, Kakashi works for Orochimaru as a famous endorser and spokesperson for the company. Life was good…until he realized he signed it in blood.

Now and forever, Kakashi can only serve Orochimaru…


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's Plight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Some things to note for this chapter!
> 
> 1\. Karin is aged-up! She's like 18 though, with her surgeries, she would look younger. She is supposed to be the Amber Sweet of this fanfiction. I will not have any lemons with her in it though (you'll see why).
> 
> 2\. As I was thinking about this chapter, I thought about how I assigned Naruto the "Graver Robber" part. I hadn't forgotten the Zydrate scene (it'll mostly be next chapter) but I don't ship Naruto with Karin (and I don't know anyone who does). So what to do? You'll see.
> 
> 3\. I hadn't really intended this but it will seem so natural later in the fic. This fanfic now has a side pairing of Itachi x Kakashi. Whenever I watch the parts of Repo! The Genetic Opera to help me with this story, I started to think about Kakashi's character and how he's the "Blind Mag" of the story. Well since it was Itachi's parents that died, not his lover, I thought "why not make Itachi x Kakashi a thing?" And so, whoever ships Itachi and Kakashi...your wishes will come true, though like Kakashi's contract, it won't be a happy ending.
> 
> With that out of the way, on with the story!
> 
> I don't own Naruto or Repo! The Genetic Opera

**An Akatsuki Member's Debt**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was used to the flashes of lights in his face. He was also used to giving off an aloof disposition despite his true feelings. Fans loved his stoic attitude. It made him mysterious. If that wasn't enough, he began wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face, but the scar that covered his left eye gave a small hint of what may have happened to him. At the moment, his eyes weren't even on the flashing lights from cameras but set on the young Uchiha who was in the front, smiling shyly as he stared back at him. Kakashi only remembered he was in front of the public when Orochimaru's hand touched his shoulder. The man smiled as professionally as one could in his position. However, Kakashi was worried about Sasuke's safety. What Orochimaru had said earlier, about how he helped him and could help Sasuke rubbed him the wrong way.

Kakashi had an inkling of an idea what Orochimaru wanted from Sasuke.

"This opera was the result of tireless effort on Akatsuki and for many of our volunteers who helped make this possible. Many of the performers you will see are rising stars and their processors who will be passing their torches along," Orochimaru spoke eloquently to the masses. "Isn't that right Kakashi?"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Kakashi faked his joy. "This will be my last show before my retirement, but I must pass along the spotlight to another."

"We wish you would stay with us Kakashi," Orochimaru said aloud. The subject of that statement was "you'll regret leaving me."

Kakashi was no fool. The scarecrow knew he had signed his life away when he got the eye transplants in when he was a young man. He didn't know what he had signed when he was that age. That contract took more than just his time, it took his life away. Kakashi found himself isolated from those he loved. His relationships all ended because he couldn't be there for his loved ones. Itachi, his once dearest friend, and secret lover couldn't even get close to him. When he found out about Fukagu and Mikoto's deaths, he was devastated. He didn't even know Sasuke was alive until today. Sasuke could have been like a son to him if he had only been given a chance. However, when your life is signed away with an iron-clad contract that forbade personal connections, he didn't know what to do. Only recently had he decided that living was no longer worth it. He wanted to be set free, and Orochimaru had agreed to allow Kakashi to retire publically, but retirement was permanent when it came to Orochimaru.

As the cameras flashed, Kakashi was handed a pair of scissors to cut the ceremonial ribbon of the new opera house. He took the scissors and cut the ribbon but had the burning passion for taking the scissors and cut Orochimaru's head off. Instead, he only kept up appearances; the only thing he was good at anymore.

Everyone applauded, and the band from the behind the stage began playing. Sasuke felt his heart skip as he tried to approach Kakashi and Orochimaru, only for two of Orochimaru's guards to grab Sasuke by the arms, taking him away from the crowds. "We have orders to keep you somewhere safe." Was one of the guard's responses.

  
Sasuke was soon shoved into a tent that was away from the large crowd. The guards soon stood outside the tent, blocking off the main exit of the tent. Sasuke took a moment to look at his new surroundings. The shelter had a sterile, yet metallic smell that seemed to have been strong enough for the Uchiha to recognize the taste like blood. There was a reclining medical bench in the center of the tent, and next to that was a tray of used medical tools like scalpels, needle thread, and tweezers. Lined up along the tent walls were metal shelves with containers on them. Sasuke approached one of the shelves and stepped back when he saw an organ floating around inside of it. As were the other containers. He knew people got surgeries to get organs replaced but was surgery so commonplace now that it can be done as a commodity? Along that was a gun that looked like something for piercing and few small bottles of a glowing blue substance that seemed familiar to Sasuke somehow.

"How am I going to find my way home?" Sasuke sighed to himself.  


* * *

"Collect on the Might Guy account at once. His payment is past due."  
A trap was snared as soon a man was caught. He began falling down from one of the city's tallest buildings. His legs wrapped in chains. Itachi soon grabbed the chain and dropped down himself, wearing his suit and with his face covered. Before any operation, or in this case, removal of Akatsuki's property, Itachi had to make sure it was the right man and the proper organ.

Might Guy. Age 30. Black hair. Black eyes. Height: 184 cm. Weight: 76kg. Blood type: B. Organ of repossession: kidneys.

Itachi reviewed the file twice over before he put it back in his pocket. The last thing he needed was to get bitched at for getting the wrong person or the wrong organ. The man was screaming for his life, but Itachi so used it by now that he was able to drown it out. However, to avoid any unnecessary conflict, he smacked the guy to knock him out. Anesthesia was only for patients who paid, and they were now paying the price since Zydrate came onto the scene.  
As Itachi was digging into his medical bag, he heard his helmet give off an alarm. Sasuke hadn't taken his medicine, and his blood pressure was going to drop. Itachi pressed a button on his mask, making a direct audio call to Sasuke as he used his hands to begin his surgery.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke once he was connected.

_"Yes, Aniki?"_

"Did you take your medicine?"

_"Yes."_ Sasuke spoke, but in the background, Itachi could hear someone say, _"screw Akatsuki."_

"What's that?"

_"What's what?"_ Sasuke said, but the same voice spoke again.

"That."

_"That. Oh uh, my window is cracked."_

"Should I head back?"

_"No, I'm fine!"_

"I can be there in no time!"

_"That won't be needed!"_

"But Sasuke-"

_"Your patients need you!"_ Itachi's patient began to wake up and to scream in pain. Itachi had sliced the man's lower abdomen and had woken up from the pain. _"Itachi who's that?"_

"That? One of my patients. He's sick," Itachi said as he knelt down and took Guy's head and twisted it, breaking his neck and killing him.

_"Will he live?"_

"It's looking grim," Itachi said, and soon he found himself talking over Sasuke. "I ( _you_ ) should stay here for a while. I'll be ( _don't rush_ ) home till ( _you're_ ) I'm done. I love you brother ( _I love you brother_ )!" Itachi hung up and finished removing the desired organs from this Might Guy.  


* * *

Sasuke grabbed his pill bottle from his pocket and took a handful of the pills so the stupid alarm would go off. When he did, the wristband seemed to have sensed it and soon turned off. It was no time at all when the tent sliced open vertically and a head popped through. He poked his head through and moved his hands to the sides of the rip, ready to rip it open if he must.

It was the blonde graverobber!

He looked around and saw the familiar dark-haired kid from the graveyard. "Psst!" He said. Sasuke turned and saw the blonde. His eyes flew open. "You're real?"

"Duh," the grave robber gave an obvious expression that meant, "of course."

"Don't bother me!" Sasuke said. "You'll get me caught!"

"Sorry!" The robber rolled his eyes.

"I must get home!" Sasuke said.

With a quick rip down the tent, the blonde made another exit. "This way teme!" He looked around a bit and caught sight of the good shit, the vials filled with zydrate and the gun to use to shoot the drug into the body. Jackpot once more. Sasuke exited through the makeshift exit, and the grave robber grabbed the drugs and gun.

He soon grabbed Sasuke's hand and said, "this way."

"Wait?! Where are you taking me?" Sasuke said as he was being pulled through the head crowds, all of whom were there to get coverage of the Opera and the fair that was going on. Orochimaru was giving interviews at the time and hadn't noticed Sasuke running off.

"Orochimaru-sama. How are you? The folks at home would like to know your thoughts and views on the Zydrate use and its abuses. Would you care to comment, sir?" A reporter asked.

"Well sir, I would like to direct the matter to my daughter. The mind behind the Zydrate Support Network. Welcome, Karen to the stage!" Orochimaru had turned to allowed his daughter to come out like she was supposed to. When she didn't, he said again, "welcome Karen to the stage!"

The crowd of people soon began to boo as Karen was a no-show, again!

With Juugo's assaults and Suigetsu's temper. Were any of Orochimaru's heirs worthy to inherit Akatsuki? And with Karen's ever-changing appearance, rumors circulate that she is hooked on surgery and street zydrate.  


* * *

Sasuke was dragged into an alleyway not too far from the Faire. The grave robber let go when he saw the signs on the walls of the alley, he knew he was in the right place. Sasuke took this moment to comprehend himself, and to ask some questions.

"Who are you? Why have I seen you before?" He asked the kid his age.

"The name's Naruto, and you're sure acting all tough considering I had to rescue you teme," He teased. Naruto pulled back his sleeve and saw a watch, "he should be here soon. The meeting is almost over."

"Don't call me that! Who? What? What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked unimpressed and said, "you better check yourself before you wreck yourself. Check the flyers and the obvious sign in front of you." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke looked around and saw flyers littering the walls. He walked up to one of them. It read, "Do you want help from Zydrate Addiction? Come to the Zydrate Support Network sponsored by Akatsuki." Sasuke then turned his head to the graffiti painted metal doors that read, "Zydrate Support Network Meeting." Those doors soon opened up, and a bunch of people walked out. All of whom Sasuke thought that they needed to put some clothes on, or at least add a few layers.

He stepped out of the way but ended up bumping into someone. The girl had dirty blonde hair in four pigtails and wore a purple corset and not much else, like everyone else. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Thirteen," Sasuke replied.

The girl looked only a few years older than him, "I was around that age when I got my first surgery." She reached out and touched Sasuke's face, which he retracted from the touch. "Thanks to Z, I didn't feel or remember a thing. A month later, I was turning tricks." She walked off, toward Naruto, and Sasuke shivered in disgust.

Sasuke backed himself up against the wall, and as Naruto was shooing all of the addicts in one place, someone came down the alleyway. "Naruto!" She screamed. Sasuke looked over, as did everyone else, as the red-haired woman walked over to the blonde. Naruto didn't seem surprised to see her. "Where is he?" She barked.

"Get in line Karin. I've got customers ahead of you," Naruto spoke. Karin reached to grab Naruto by the throat, but Naruto grabbed her wrist, "now you're just pissing me off." He said. "He's not even here yet so get in line or piss off." Naruto soon let her go.

"Is that any way you should speak to me Na-Ru-To?" She said as she emphasized his syllables in his name. "What would I have to do to get you to get me some Z sooner?" She said as she brushed her body against his in a seductive way. Naruto shoved her away, "I want a real body. Not your fake shit."

Karin huffed, "you're so rude. I have some surgeons waiting right now. I'll pay upfront!"

"Your price isn't my price whore. I'm not Jiraiya after all," Naruto said and looked over to Sasuke, who was beyond words at what he just witnessed.

"You make it sound like I'm a bad guy Naruto!" A man's voice came from above one of the building tops. It was a man, and he wore some strange clothes as well. It was dark clothing, but it was designed as though it was traditional Japanese wear, and he also had a red vest to cover it, almost something like a makeshift suit vest. He jumped down, using the emergency exits from the sides of the buildings to brace his falls and soon landed in front of the group. All of the whores soon gathered around the man as though he was their hero.

Only Naruto and Sasuke stayed back.

Karin approached first, "Jiraiya-sama. Naruto was mean to me! He even pushed me to the ground and everything. I need some Z to help with the pain."

Jiraiya smiled, "of course sweetie, I have exactly what you want," he said. He showed her the vial of Zydrate he had on him and loaded the gun he also had his own. And when he loaded it up, he spoke once more, "but you know my price, Karen."

"Of course, Jiraiya-sama. I know exactly how to make you happy," Karen spoke as she began to undress, revealing multiple surgical scars that littered her flesh.

Naruto looked away and caught his eye on Sasuke. Sasuke had covered his eyes because he didn't want to see a whore and a drug dealer having sex in a dirty alleyway. Sasuke soon found his wrist taken, "let's leave before we get whatever it is they happen to carry." The blonde smirked and soon lead Sasuke someone more secluded…


End file.
